


Happy Birthday Keith

by Candles_93



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy!Klance, Its Keiths birthday, M/M, Modern AU, family au, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candles_93/pseuds/Candles_93
Summary: Keith comes home to a surprise on his birthday.





	Happy Birthday Keith

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly dont even remember writing this. But here you go, hope you like it.

Keith swings the door open, stepping slowly into his too quiet house. 

"Lance? I'm home" He calls, waiting a beat for a response and getting none. Out of the corner of his eye he can see the kitchen is a mess of unwashed dishes. He steps further into the house, trying to get a better look into the dark living room, and feels a crinkling under his shoe.

It's a piece of paper covered in drawings and a message that makes him smile.

'Dear Daddy, follow the map and come find us' is scrawled in messy handwriting next to a colourful map of the rooms of the house and the route that he has to take. 

Keith follows the directions as closely as possible, travelling around the kitchen counter, seeing fully the mess of flour and eggs and sprinkles across the floor and cupboards.

Then out into the living room, behind the couch and in front of the coffee table before heading towards to wide French doors that lead to the back yard. 

Sliding open the glass door he steps into the garden, lit up by fairy lights hanging in the one big tree. Cushions and blankets sprawled across the grass underneath, protecting the plates of food that sat on top of them.

"SURPRISE!" Three voices call out as he closes the door behind him.

Keith smiles at the sight in front of him. Lance with their children, surrounding a messy homemade cake, with so many candles in the top it was probably a safety hazard. He quickly joins them on the blankets, his son Alec settling into his lap, whilst his daughter Peggy beams up at him and snuggles closer to his side.

"Wow guys this is amazing," he smiles at all three of them, noticing Lance's smirk, "but you know you didn't have to go to all this trouble just for me."

"You said no presents, so we made you things" Peggy exclaims, throwing her arms out wide.

"Papa said this was fine because it came from the heart" Alec murmurs softly into Keith's shoulder. 

"Well how can I say no to that?" Keith smiles softly, stroking a hand through Alec's hair.

"You can't because then you would be a monster because your children just wanted to show how much they loved you on your birthday" Lance smiles wide daring Keith to contradict him.

"What I want to know is who made this cake? Because it is the most delicious looking cake I have ever seen" Keith narrows his eyes slightly at Lance, knowing this was probably his idea that he encouraged the kids to participate in. 

"We made it!" Peggy grabs his hand and begins pointing out the different parts of the cake, "Papa put the ingredients together and we helped mix, and then we all decorated it together and put in the candles, but Papa lit them because it was very hot" She looks back to Keith waiting for his approval.

"I can't wait to try it, can I eat it now" He slowly reaches out a hand as if to take a handful before Peggy and Alec both grab it and pull it back a chorus of 'Nooooo' and giggling.

"You have to blow out the candles first, but before that, we made you presents" Peggy looks at Alec, giving him a nod which is clearly a signal to go first.

Alec leans away from Keith's shoulder to tug at a piece of paper under a nearby cushion and present it to Keith. It's a colourful picture, filled with squiggles but what is clearly supposed to be the four of them. Underneath each character is the carefully written name, which Lance must have helped him with.

Keith points to each blobby person and asks Alec who it is and what they were doing and waits patiently as Alec explains all the details in the picture. Finally Keith points to the little yellow blob in the corner.

"And what's that?"

"That's Violet" Alec replied, smiling up at Keith.

"Who's Violet?" Keith looks up at Lance who shrugs, he could just see Peggy roll her eyes before Alec answers.

"Our puppy!" He looks up at Keith with his big blue eyes, and Keith could feel himself getting weaker by the minute.

"We don't have a puppy"

"Not yet" Alec replies with a smirk that is way too similar to Lance's.

Keith gives Lance an exasperated look, but sees Lance trying not to laugh just makes him smile himself.

"Ok now my present" Peggy grabs a small package from nearby and drops it into his lap. It was obviously wrapped by Peggy in today's newspapers. 

Keith opens it carefully, breath catching when he sees what's inside. A picture of the four of them from the previous Christmas, a tree in the background, ugly sweaters on display, all smiling widely for the camera. It is set in a clearly homemade picture frame, painted with pictures and 'we love you daddy' and covered in stickers and glitter.

"This is beautiful, did you make this?" He asks Peggy. She nods shyly, biting her lip.

"You are such an amazing artist Pegs, i'm going to put this right next to my bed so I can see it every day when I wake up" He kisses her lightly on the head, tucking the picture next to them to keep it safe.

Keith looks up to Lance, who is watching the three of them carefully, a small smile on his face. 

"What no present from you?" Keith jokes, expecting an eye roll, instead he gets one of Lance's knowing smirks.

"You can unwrap my present later, it's in our bedroom" Keith feels his neck go hot as he watches Lance's eyes darken, the suggestion thick in his voice.

"This sounds a lot like the present you got me last year" 

"That's how I know you'll like it" Lance smirks and Keith feels the blush spread to his chest.

"Maybe it's a puppy!" Alec chimes in, Keith finally dragging his eyes away from his husband to smile at his youngest child.

"It's probably something boring like socks"

Alec pouts, his demands for a puppy becoming more adamant every year. They were going to give in eventually but want to hold out until the kids are a little older.

"Daddy blow out your candles and make a wish" Peggy pats his arm excitedly. 

Keith looks around at his beautiful children, at the house they live in and the life he has created with the man he loves. He can see Lances blue eyes sparkling in the candle light across from him. What could he possibly have to wish for?

So he blows out his candles.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there was a reason for the names in this fic...but I cant remember them!!


End file.
